Nowadays, as technology develops highly, quality requirements for food, clothing, housing, transportation, education, and entertainment are increased day after day. It may be found that, in terms of “housing”, a mattress placed therein with air bags for adjusting the hardness provided by companies is nowadays presented on the market in addition to a general mattress constituted by a sponge.
An air bed is disclosed in Taiwan patent no. M287094. The air bed includes an air mat body, two air transmission tubes and an inflating/deflating device. The air mat body is provided with several tubes. The inflating/deflating device may be allowed for inflating/deflating the tubes via the two air transmission tubes alternately.
Additionally, an air mattress is also disclosed in Taiwan patent no. 1414285. The air mattress includes a base mattress layer, a first air mattress layer, a second air mattress layer and an air pump. The base mattress layer is provided with a plurality of first air cells communicated with one another. The first air mattress layer is provided with a plurality of second air cells communicated with one another. The second air mattress layer is provided with a plurality of third air cells communicated with one another. In this case, the first air cell, the second air cell and the third air cell are of different widths. The air pump is allowed for inflating the first air cells, the second air cells and the third air cells, respectively.
In addition, a multilayered inflatable bed is further disclosed in China patent publication no. CN201253034. The multilayered inflatable bed includes a bed body. The bed body is provided with a top wall, a bottom wall, a surrounding wall, an intermediate layer and a plurality of cavities. In this case, the cavities are divided into a plurality of upper cavities and a plurality of lower cavities. The connection between the upper cavity and the lower cavity is formed by an air hole.
However, in respect of the technical contents of above three patents, it is found that, in patent no. M287094, the tubes are incapable of being inflated equally because they are inflated/deflated by the inflating/deflating device alternately. Moreover, in patent no. I414285, the first air cell, the second air cell and the third air cell are incapable of being inflated equally because they are not communicated with one another. Further, in patent no. CN201253034, inflation volume in sections of the upper cavity and the lower cavity are inconsistent because the upper cavity and the lower cavity are merely communicated via the air hole only. It is apparent that all of the mattresses of patents no. M287094, I414285 and CN201253034 are incapable of keeping surfaces of beds even, and further, users lying on these mattresses are uncomfortable, as a result of non-uniform inflation.